HH Part One The Discovery
by SimplyDifficult
Summary: It's the typical SessXKagXInu story.
1. The Same Old Story

Hidden Heart Part One - The Discovery

Summary: Kagome runs away from Inuyasha when she catches him with Kikyo once again and stumbles upon Sesshomaru. Rin begs the demon lord to take in Kagome, and he does, but is it only because Rin asked him to, or does our cold Fluffy-chan really have a heart after all?

Chapter One – The Same Old Story

Kagome ran around the house frantically trying to find all the supplies she needed for the Feudal Era. She ran up and down the stairs dragging her humongous yellow backpack after her.

"Nooo! Inuyasha's going to kill me for being late again; what can I do to stop him from yelling? I know, more ramen! This is totally going to take a huge chunk out of my allowance!" Kagome said to herself as she raced towards the kitchen cupboard for the ramen. She threw a couple more packs of chicken and shrimp flavoured noodles in to her already bulging backpack and raced out the front door only to race back in again and slammed the door shut.

"Damn it, Hojo's walking towards my house, I can't let him see me right now, or else I'll never get back to the well in time," she cried, panting. She raced around the house again, and shut all the windows and closed the curtains, co no one could see inside. She also turned off all the lights. Just as she finished, the doorbell chimed.

Quietly Kagome crept over to the front door and peeked out the hole, sure enough, there was Hojo with a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates. Kagome swore quietly using swear words she had picked up from Inuyasha. Suddenly she had an idea. Kagome ran silently towards the back door and opened it. She raced towards the well house and opened the secret door only she knew about.

" Phew, that was close," Kagome sighed as she walked towards the Bone Eater's well. She hopped in and the familiar comforting blue light indicating that the portal between the two eras had opened again engulfed her.

As she landed on the bottom of the well, Kagome had a faint gut feeling that she was about to experience something that would wound her emotionally, but she only pushed it aside and climbed up the well using the vines. When she got to the top, Kagome looked around. The field was empty, but in the depths of the forest to her right she could sense something going on. Curious, Kagome followed the aura into the neighbouring field. There, in a very intimate position was Inuyasha and Kikyo, making out.

Kikyo looked up from Inuyasha's embrace and caught sight of Kagome. She grinned evilly and turned back towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha baby," she cooed while tightening her hold on the said half-demon.

"Yes, my love," replied Inuyasha as he buried his face into Kikyo's neck and started kissing her.

"Before we can do IT, I have to know…." Kikyo trailed off, glancing at Kagome, who was still hidden in her hiding place watching them embrace with tears in her eyes, "What does that other miko, Kagome mean to you?"

"Nothing, my love, she is nothing to me. Kagome is just a copy of you that I use the capture the jewel shards," was the reply. Kikyo smirked at Kagome.

"Then after we defeat Naraku, will you kill her and get me my soul back again?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha, who could only nod, as his mouth was being covered by the dead miko's. Kagome couldn't take any more. She ran off as fast as she could, not caring where she ended up.

As she ran, Kagome could feel her heart break into a million pieces that would take months to put back together, if she would ever let anyone get that close to her, but as she ran, Kagome made a vow to herself. She would never fall in love again.

Unknown to all three people in the clearing, where Kagome had just fled, a pair of cold, disgusted golden eyes followed the miko from the future. The owner of these eyes decided to wait a minute before silently going after the miko. 


	2. Go RIN! You're the BEST!

Chapter 2 – Go Rin! You're the BEST!

Kagome ran for what seemed like hours. She was scratched all over, and had bruises on many parts of her body. She stopped near a stream to cool off and wash up a bit.

'Damn that baka Inuyasha, why is he always so infuriating! Great, now I can't go back to Inuyasha for a while or I'll completely lose what's left of my control, and I can't get back to my own time without getting caught' Kagome thought to herself as she calmed down.

She had just decided that the best way to get back was to hurry up and do it while Inuyasha was still wrapped up with kissing Kikyo, that, hopefully, he wouldn't notice, when a tainted Shikon shard was quickly approaching.

Kagome panicked, she didn't have her bow and arrows and she hadn't perfected her miko abilities yet. She couldn't very well call for Inuyasha, now either. A roar came from Kagome's right and she had just enough time to let out a shrill scream before the wind was knocked out of her. She struggled to get up and tried to focus her miko powers into a shape of a bow and arrow like Kaede was teaching her. She had gotten enough control for one shot and that one had hit the mark before the huge bear demon swiped at her with it's paw and knocked her out.

A pair of brown eyes watched Kagome fall before scampering off.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had headed back towards his camp when he decided that his hanyou half-brother was seriously mental. He had the perfect girl right in front of him who would die for him, yet he chose the undead miko who would drag him to hell the first chance she got.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru's young ward, Rin ran to him and hugged his legs. "Have you been good Rin?" Sesshomaru asked the energetic girl. Rin nodded.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin has been good, but Rin sees Kagome in a field getting hurt," Rin looked up at the demon lord with sad brown eyes that clearly said, if you don't help her, I'll cry. Sesshomaru mentally sighed. He couldn't understand how this little girl could have gotten past all the barriers around his cold heart. This time he sighed for real.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't refuse her when she made those puppy-eyes at him.

He followed his ward towards the clump of thick trees where, supposedly, Kagome had been injured. After getting past the trees, Sesshomaru could see the damage done around the river. Trees were ripped out by the roots, blood was everywhere and Kagome fragile body was lying a few feet away, tattered and torn like a piece of rag. He didn't know why, but just looking at her body like that, caused something to hurt inside of him.

The miko barrier put up around Kagome had knocked out the demon that had caused this damage. The demon lord strode over to the demon, and with one lash of his whip, the demon was ashes. The tainted Shikon shard lay in the midst of the battle. Sesshomaru picked it up and started for the unconscious miko. Surprisingly, the barrier did nothing to hold him out, but was like it was never there to him. He shrugged inwardly and picked up the miko and headed back to Rin.

She peered at Kagome's battered body and said, " Is she going to be okay? Rin will be sad if she no gonna be okay." Sesshomaru nodded. Rin smiled widely and went back to torturing Jaken, happy that Kagome was going to be alright.

While keeping an eye on his hyper ward, Sesshomaru had one of his random battles with himself about nothing because, once again, he was bored. Or was it because his youkai thought that he liked the miko who was currently lying next to him, healing.

AU: Hi! The **bolded** words are his youkai.

­

'_I wonder why I let Rin convince me to go after Kagome after she saw her fall' _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Well, first of all, you let Rin melt your icy heart a bit, but there is also another reason.

'_Hn. And just what do you think that is?'_

**DUH! You like her!**

'And just who are you to be telling this Sesshomaru this nonsense' 

I, drum roll please, am…

'_Tell this Sesshomaru before I kill you'_

Well, you can't kill me, because before you interrupted me, I was going to say that I was YOU.

'_You lie, I can't be THAT annoying'_

Yes, you can. Anyways, stop avoiding the subject at hand here. You do too like her.

'_And just how do you expect me to believe you?'_

Just spent some time with her…

Sesshomaru glanced at the miko stirring next to him, and could feel his glare soften involuntarily.

Kagome blinked a bit before sitting up. The last thing she could remember was the bear demon taking a swipe at her and a lot of pain. Then a small blur of orange and black tackled her. Kagome looked down and saw Rin hugging onto her as if she were her lifeline.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome asked Rin as the little girl smiled up at her.

"Rin sees you fall and cry out, so Rin runs back to Sesshomaru-sama and he rescue you from bad demon. Now you all better, so you can play with Rin, right?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the innocent request. Then what Rin had said hit home, _Sesshomaru_?

Sesshomaru smelt the confusion in the miko's scent so he decided to speak up.

"Rin requested that I should go help you after she saw you fall or else she'll cry, and Kami, you don't want to hear her cry," Sesshomaru said that last part quietly in Kagome's ear, so Rin could not hear it.

Kagome laughed quietly, then bowed to the demon lord. " Arigatou," she said happily, but a sad face quickly replaced her look of happiness when she remembered what had caused her to run and encounter that demon. She most defiantly couldn't go back to her time; because Inuyasha was certainly going to catch up to her first and she probably had some of Sesshomaru's scent on her. Sesshomaru could sense the miko's distress and was about to ask her why, when Rin piped up.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Could Kagome nee-chan stay with us? I want her to play and take care of me," Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a look of surprise. Sesshomaru could see that her face was once again reading, say yes, or I'll cry. Obviously Kagome could read the message as well. Sesshomaru thought about it for a second. He decided that if Kagome were to stay a while with them, he could find out why she has this effect on him.

"Only if Kagome were to agree, Rin," was his short reply to his ward. Unknowingly to both the stoic demon lord and his ward, they had just offered her a solution to her recent problem. Looking at Rin's hopeful face, she smiled and said, "Yes."

Rin grinned and pulled Kagome to her feet and dragged her to play 'stuff as many flowers as you can down Jaken's throat', leaving Sesshomaru to think about that curious enigma named Kagome.


	3. Nightmare Comfort

AN: Hi you guys! Thanks to all, okay, four people, those who reviewed, I decided to make the third chapter a bit earlier, but it may be sucky, cuz I'm, well, stuck.

Kagome had been traveling with Sesshomaru and his group for 3 days now. These three days were some of the happiest she had experienced in the last month. Unfortunately, her old group was experiencing the worst three days ever.

"Ahh!" Shippo cried as he flew through the air. The snake demon they were battling had a jewel shard embedded on its tail, but Inuyasha didn't know that. This piece of knowledge was one of the things they had to do without, since Kagome was not there. Inuyasha and his friends didn't know it, but the reason why Kagome had not returned was because of Inuyasha himself.

Flashback

Inuyasha grinned stupidly as he walked back to the hut where the Inu-group was currently residing. Kikyo and him had just confessed their love to each other, and he was on cloud nine. He took a big sniff of the air around him and couldn't find any traces of Kagome's scent. Unknown to him, it was Sesshomaru who had covered it up. 'Stupid wench, always slowing us down,' Inuyasha thought as he continued to walk back to the hut.

As he entered the hut, he was greeted by a yell of, "WHERE'S KAGOME!" He growled at being pulled out of his Kagome name calling in his mind.

"Feh. Like I care, she's probably at home sleeping, the weak human," Inuyasha said uncaring and he strode out of the hut.

End Flashback

Kagome picked up the sleepy Rin and put her on Ah-Un. She smiled at the little girl who seemed to brighten up even the cold Taiyoukai. The group was beginning to accept Kagome as a part of them. Jaken was rude to Kagome when she had first said yes, but a few bumps on his head courtesy of Sesshomaru, who didn't even blink while delivering them, changed his mind. The two headed dragon had probably accepted her first, after Rin that is, and Kagome was beginning to find out that Sesshomaru wasn't as cold-hearted as she thought he was.

Kagome's Nightmare

She was running through a dark forest and was getting tired. Although it seemed like she was running for a long time on a large strip of land, Kagome could her Inuyasha's voice saying, "Nothing, my love, she is nothing to me" over and over as if it were bouncing off cave walls. Kagome could feel herself falling down a dark hole. She tried to stop herself from hitting the rocks at the bottom, but she just couldn't control this dream. Suddenly, she was safe, and Sesshomaru's voice was murmuring to her that it was okay, and that she was safe.

End of Nightmare

Kagome snapped open her eyes and breathed ragged breathes. She could feel someone holding on to her, but her unconsciousness was telling her to calm down first.

Sesshomaru had been keeping watch over his group, when he heard Kagome trashing around in her sleep. He could sense her distress and anxiety, but when he held her up, and whispered that it would be alright, and that she was safe, she calmed down and began to wake up. His first thought was to go back to his watch by the fire, but his youkai wouldn't let him. ' What if she starts moving again?'

After Kagome had calmed down, Sesshomaru loosened his grip on her and looked at her with concern in his eyes. Kagome smiled and said it was okay. Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow, something had made her scared in her sleep, and it was most certainly, NOT nothing.

CG: Sorry if it's sucky, I am horrible at writing right now, with my brother screaming in my ear every two seconds.

Kagome: It's alright CG, we understand.

Inuyasha: Well, I don't understand why.

Kagome: I'm sorry, did I say we as in we all of us? I meant we as in we, the people who have brains. So, why don't you go SIT down of there on the sofa, because it seems that SITting is the only way to makes you quiet?!!?

CG: (Blink) Okkkkayy…. So, as I was saying, sorry if it is short, because I want to update faster, and I can't get those brainstorms for a long chapter every time. To those who reviewed, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-

Sesshomaru: Could you stop making that unnecessary noise?

CG: Well, if you don't wanna listen then DON'T **FLUFFY**!

Sesshomaru: (snarls)

CG: (pales) Okay, it looks like I'm gonna have to wrap this up, review please! No flames please!


	4. Talk About It

Chapter Four

Two days after the nightmare, Kagome was happy again, but she couldn't help, but wonder if Sesshomaru actually took her in for his own reasons and not because Rin had begged him to. His mask of indifference was almost always on, except at times when they were alone together at night, and then he would become caring and less stoic.

"Sesshomaru, could we make camp here, it's getting dark and I'm tired out," Kagome said as she tried to keep up with the demon lord's brisk pace. She had almost crashed into him when he stopped suddenly, but stopped herself in time.

"Jaken, set up the fire, we're stopping," Sesshomaru said, walking over to Rin and picking her up from Ah-Un's back. It surprised Kagome how protective and father-like Sesshomaru was towards Rin. He may have not known it, but Rin already portrayed him as her father, it was one of the many secrets Rin had confided in Kagome. Just like Sesshomaru didn't know that Rin thought him as her father, Kagome didn't know that Rin had told Sesshomaru that she wanted Kagome as her mother.

(AN: Ah, the devious mind of a little girl. Ignore me, I'm feeling … melodramatic today)

Kagome got up after she had finished her meal to take a walk. She found a stream and created a protection barrier around herself so she could think without getting worried about random youkai attacking her. Since she had started traveling with Sesshomaru, she had gotten 5 more shards of the jewel. With Sesshomaru and his full-youkai powers, killing the demons were much easier than with Inuyasha. Unfortunately for Kagome, Koga had also encountered their little group twice. Kagome inwardly winced at the memory.

Kagome had been traveling with Sesshomaru for 2 days and were stopping to give Rin a chance to pick some blueberries, when Sesshomaru gripped his sword in a battle stance. Kagome's first thought was, 'WTF', when she sensed two jewel shards rapidly approaching, when she figured it was Koga.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. It's okay its only Koga," Kagome said lightly resting her hand on Sesshomaru's arm. What he replied made her surprised.

"It's not just that, it's his lust for you, it's dripping off his scent," came the tense reply of the Taiyoukai. Kagome had always known that Koga liked to think her as 'his woman', no matter how many times she told him to go after Ayame, and that she just wasn't interested, but she had never knew it was only for his lust. She inched behind Sesshomaru when Koga appeared in his usual tornado of dust.

Koga had spotted Kagome right away and rushed over to her, but was stopped by Sesshomaru holding out Tensaiga. The two male demons starred at each other with death glares before Koga turned his head away.

"Humph," he said, before running to Kagome again.

"My lovely woman, come, let's get away from this filthy dog, and I'll show you real love," said Koga, barely containing his lust for Kagome. Kagome was seriously freaked out now, and she backed away from Koga who was advancing on her. She 'eeped' and ran to Sesshomaru's side. His fluffy tail automatically wrapped itself around Kagome's waist.

Kagome had been seriously debating against herself whether or not she should use her miko powers to fend off Koga, when Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her, and she felt a calming sense of security.

Kagome sighed to herself, that annoying voice in her head was coming back now to annoy her.

**'Come on say it. You know that you like him'**

Who the hell are you and why are you in my head?

**Come off of it, I'm ****YOU!**

If you were I, then you would know that I don't like Sesshomaru!

**Are you sure?……**

Kagome sighed again. That voice! She was going to have to find some way of blocking it out of her head. She stood up and headed back to camp. Rin was still sleeping under the watchful eyes of Ah-Un, and Jaken was snoring away under a pear tree. Kagome looked around, and finally found Sesshomaru keeping watch from the top of the pear tree. She climbed up and sat on the branch next to him.

Sesshomaru was also having a fight with his youkai, when he heard Kagome climb up the tree to sit next to him. He turned to her and sensed that she was nervous about being up this high, so he wrapped his tail around her. Kagome relaxed almost instantly. They sat in silence for a while before Kagome spoke up.

"Sesshomaru?" she inquired softly.

"Hn," was his reply. Kagome took it as a sign to continue.

"Why do you never kill Inuyasha? And don't try to give me that shit about he is a good fighter and he held you off. We both know that you are clearly the stronger one, yet you never actually kill him," Kagome continued, looking at the silent lord.

Sesshomaru thought about his answer for a while. The actual answer he was going to give Kagome was that it was to keep Inuyasha on his toes, but then he thought it was different.

"It's because I want to teach him to fight like a full youkai, so he can take care of himself," Sesshomaru told Kagome. She nodded, accepting his answer for the time being. Then she had another question to ask him.

"Why do you always hide behind that mask of yours?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a long time before he answered.

"To not let others see my weaknesses, so they could use them against me," Sesshomaru finally said. Kagome tilted her head to the side. '_She's cute when she does that,'_ Sesshomaru found himself thinking, before she asked another question.

"What do you mean by others?"

"My enemies. They would love to find out my weaknesses and use them, or hurt them. This mask of mine is as much for my lands and myself as it is for my 'weaknesses'" Sesshomaru said slowly, thinking over his weaknesses; Rin, was one. She had wormed her way through all his barriers and had captured a place in his heart. Kagome was another. He found himself thinking of her when he should have been thinking of other things. He loved the way she was, how she talked when she was annoyed, the way she yelled at Jaken for calling her a stupid human, hell, even the way she walked. As he jumped off the tree, still holding Kagome and setting her down by her sleeping bag, he was thinking about this feeling he got for the human miko.

CG: It's like, 10 at night, and I'm so tired. (yawn)

Kagome: How are you sleepy at 10? I'm still hyper! (jumps around the stage)

CG: (raises eyebrow)

Sesshomaru: (sigh) Sango slipped sugar into her 9'oclock ice cream.

CG: Oh. Explains a lot, like the footprints I found on my bed, and the ice cream on the couch.

Sango: Where's Shippo?

CG: Oh, he and Miroku went to check out my room.

Miroku and Shippo run in screaming

Miroku: It's so SCARY!

Sesshomaru, CG, Kagome, Sango: Huh?

Shippo: (nods hyperly) Her room! It's, it's , it's too horrible to say!

Inu-cast: (raises eyebrows)

Miroku: It's clean!

CG: Wait a sec, that doesn't sound like my room? Which way did you guys go?

Miroku: We went straight out the large sliding doors and over this spiky wall and through the other sliding doors.

CG: (blink, blink) Oh! Bakas! That's not my room! That's the neighbour's house!

Miroku and Shippo: Oh.

CG: Idiots. Reviews please. I hate flames.


End file.
